Myra Sulfur
Myra Sulfur is one of Angry birds12's Second Generation tributes. Info District: 2 Gender: Female District Partner: Cynas Zinc Age: 17 Weapon(s): Knives. All kinds of knives. Myra can wiled them and throw them with lethal precision. Using knives in close combat, Myra can use any knife from lengths of 1 inch to one foot. Long range Myra uses throwing knives and much like Clove, she never misses. Myra has a decent aim and can do rather well with a spear or throwing axe if needed. Skills: Myra is very athletic and can run for long and short idstances rather fast, she has a decent stamina as well. Myra is good with close combat and could take down any tribute with a knife. Myra can climb mountains and cliffs and trees, with thick enoguh branches that could support her weight. Myra can also swim. Myra is good with battle plans and is rather smart. she can easily trick other Careers into doing what she wants. Myra is also good with lying and has no problem killing other tributes in cold blood. Strategy: Myra is a volunteer, so she doesn't have to worry much about reaping strategy. During trianing she'll meet up wit hthe Careers and take control of them, convincing everyone she's the smartest, strongest and most evil one of them all. during the intervies she'll wear a revealing dress and mock some of the non-Career tributes. At the bloodbath Myra plans on heading stright for the knives, and with the help of the Careers, take out all the other tributes. Lead the Careers i nthe arena and if she finds any other Career a threat to her victory, she'll poison them. Kill any other tribute she lays eyes on. In the final 8 she will turn on her other Careers, killing them all sadisticly. Risk it all and take down the remaining tributes, and becoming victor. Token: Her red bow. Myra will use this to keep her long hair back in the arena. Weaknesses: Myra, coming from a wealthy Career District, has never experienced real hunger and there fore does not know how to live with it. Myra is also sadistic and arrogent. She sin't oo strong adn any guy 14 and up could beat her in wrestling. And girl that's 18 could as well. History: Myra was born into a wealthy family. Her father worked as head opperator of weapon production at the nut and her mother worked as head districutor of the weapons. She had what ever she wanted and was giving Career training from a young age. She was always popular in school and has many friends, most of which are only friends with her because of her money and looks. She doesn't like sports and the only physical activity she participates in is her Career training. Personality: Rather devious. Myra is a wicked Career who plans on killnig anyone and anything who gets in her way. She's also rather sadistic and takes pleasure in killing those weaker then her. She'll do anything to to win and isn't afraid of stabbing an ally in he back or slaughter and innocent twelve year old. Myra is also very mean to other girls and boys for that matter. Myra also has a deep pasion for singing and does it constantly in her free time. She prefers pop and sings her own sings all the time. The Name: Myra's last name, sulfur, relates to District 2 because Sulfur is a mineral mined form the earth, a job that District 2 has. Games: None Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Brony12 Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2